User blog:Rory Daybreak/New Faces and a New Journey
Part 4 Hey guys, Here is part 4 of my warrior cat's back story. Hope you will enjoy it, this one's a little short, but it is important. Part 3 A Close Encounter Daybreak was close enough to the wolf to tell it knew he was there, its eyes pierced through his own. He felt so nervous he could practically not feel his own body until…….. The wolf touched noses with him.She was an average sized wolf, probably around Rory’s age, she had a dark grey coat, and black nose, she had rather long eyelashes, and her underfur was a little lighter grey with some white. “I saw the whole thing, those guys haven’t always been around, just two days ago I think they got together, they settled near the outskirts of the swamp”, The wolf’s eyes widened, “Oh yeah!” The wolf closed its eyes and giggled, Daybreak realized it was a she wolf at that, she opened her eyes and continued speaking. “My name is whisper paw, but you can call me wisp.” Rory then realized he wasn’t in danger completely and cleared his throat. “My name is Daybreak, could you…….” He was cut off by her, “You sure can run fast, or at least it seemed that way things were happening so fast, I guess I meant you think fast, because you really gave those flea bags the slip.” Rory’s ears perked up and he narrowed his eyes in a way to express obviousness, “Why didn’t you help me then!” “Um……hmm… I don’t know I guess I got too caught up in the whole watching from a distance thing” She answered slouching slightly with innocent eyes trying to explain. Rory was about to speak again when she started talking. “So are you from a clan or something, I didn’t see the whole thing just when the tree fell and you came popping out of it.” “No, I’m a rogue, and I was going to talk to some clan cats when all of this went down….” Rory replied as the wolf stepped out of his way and he stepped out from the trunk, stretching slightly. “What I meant to ask you earlier was, if there are any way I can get out of here, I really would just like to go home.”She tilted her head and then smiled, “So you’re leaving already frisky,” “…..that’s not what I said my name was” “Oh hush up, I know that, don’t you wanna get revenge on those cats?” She questioned leaning in toward him. “not really I want to stay away from them, I’m sure they’ll get theirs, and there is now way they’ll survive, you said they’d only formed their group two days ago or something like that…… well I’m pretty sure a clan will kill them soon enough, I mean there was a cat’s corpse there.” Rory protested. “Well ya see, if they’re going to get theirs, then that time is right now, let’s go, and you don’t have a choice I’m taking you anyway.” She insisted and as daybreak opened his mouth ever so slightly to stop, she had rushed at him, and with her head flung him onto her back, she started running toward the wolves’ camp. “A little clingy, I see,” She raised an eye brow at him as she bolted through the wilderness of the swamp, making the remark in response to his claws gripping her back as he was tossed upon it. Rory’s eyes were somewhat wide from the shock of what happened, and noticed he had already healed enough, and the wolf must have also cleaned his wound because it looked fine. He realized where they were headed, and in response wisp smiled, “Don’t worry you’ll love ‘em.”, she implied about the wolves, leaving Rory only to hope so. Shaping The Plan ' '''They soon arrived at the camp, but did not go all the way, Wisp spoke to two other wolves, one a male and the other another female, they were both brownish red in color, but the male was much more of a fainted color. The female had a faded copper colored underfur and tail. She informed Rory that one was trained in healing and treating wounds, it was the male wolf, so he was aided by him. Daybreak slept the rest of the night after being treated to on his side and from some bruises and small cuts he received during his chase. He remained on the very brink of the wolf camp, with the other female wolf named Bittenclaw, but she was rather nice, and more understanding then Wisp, she went by Bitten, and once Rory had gotten to know the wolves, including Bloodyknot, the wolf who treated his wound, they decided to go after the cannibalistic felines. Rory was surprised by how nice the wolves treated him, although he never really thought that they would kill cats for fun, maybe it was because he was a rogue, which they knew he was different for some reason, and respected him. Two days had passed since the encounter with the cannibals, and now on the third, they were ready to put an end to them. The four made their way to the end of the swamp where Rory had entered. He had gotten there fast on the back of Wisp, he knew that it was best that he save as much energy as he could, and besides, the wolves had more endurance and stamina than he, so they could afford to run. They came across the small clearing where to the right of them, was the location of the cannibals. Bloodyknot glanced at Rory, I think we’ll go in with some fear. Rory went to a small ledge with Bitten, and Wisp to the other side of the puny camp of the cannibals. Wisp howled very softly, and then after a brief moment, Bitten joined in. Rory got chills down his back side, and lowered his ears, he realized how this would scare them at that moment, and perked his ears up, smiling at Bitten. Bloodyknot then walked slowly, with a large grin to the center where all the cats slowly peeked up from their hiding places, all but one. '''What An Entrance ' “Hello, horrible evening isn’t it, foolish felines…….” Bloodyknot announced.The Leader of the cannibals came out from behind the tree where the dead cat had been the last time Rory was there. He did not look happy at all, not even afraid, only angry. He marched a few steps then stopped. “What is it that you want with us mutt?” He spat. “Oh, I have come only for one thing.” He paused, “For you and your ‘family’ to stop eating your own kind.” “You have no proof of that, I think the fleas have gone to your head you pest” The Leader insulted. “Nope,” Bloodyknot stopped to scratch his ear, knocking at least a flea or two at the leader’s direction. “The fleas have gone to your head” He smiled as he looked at the cat get embarrassed. “You do realize you howl like a girl, right?” The cat marched up to Bloodyknot and was face to face. “No, I don’t, I believe you’re mistaken, I was not the one howling.” Wisp and Bitten emerged on the sides of the camp, and at that time, the coppered colored cat and black cat had backed away from them toward the center. The leader’s hair stood up as he hissed, “What is the meaning of this!”'“Y'ou tried to kill our friend, and you used a kit to lure him, corrupting a child at a young age, also sickens us”, Bloodyknot growled. He then flicked his tail, signaling Rory, whom stepped out from behind a tree, and from behind the leader, walked into his position. The Leader with crazed eyes, glanced behind him and whispered to himself, “The Rogue, the meal from the night we last ate well.” All was silent. 'The Hunters Become The Hunted ' The leader growled and then hissed, “You’ll never defeat us, he leapt at Bloodyknot’s throat, but Bloodyknot was swift, he was slightly scratched by an extended arm, but as the cat was falling to the earth beside him, Bloody swung his head, and with a chomp, bit right into the cat’s tail. The Leader fell to the ground, sprawled out and twitching. The Copper colored cat and black cat slightly witnessed this, but also leapt into action as soon as the leader had hissed his proclamation. The coppery one clawed at Wisp, she dodged him a few times, but he was smaller, not by a lot, but he was and he ended up cutting one of her legs then her cheek. She then swung her head and knocked him into a tree. It was then that she took her might paw and clawed his face. He fell to the ground bleeding, and trembling with an open mouth. The black cat had leapt at Bitten, and landed on the log in which the two twins were hiding, he jumped from the log, as Bitten turned, and landed on top of her, he bit into her shoulder. Rory’s eyes widened at the site, and he charged towards her he jumped up gripping the cat and dragging him onto the ground with a thump. He clawed the cat in the face and they both growled. The Black cat lunged at Rory, and although he was hit, Rory stabbed the cat in the stomach, with both his front paws, and a back paw, he then kicked the cat off, and Rory only sustained a bruise to the back, and two small cuts, one on his head above his eye, and the other on his left arm. The cat got up rather quickly and charged at Rory, only to be stopped when Bitten leaped in front of him, and tricked him, she went to bite and as he moved to dodge it, she swiped him with her paw, he landed right back where he was, where she then proceeded to go through with a bite, ending his life instantly.“I know there were three more, the kit and the two brothers” Rory spoke, “They could be dead now, but I swear I saw them earlier when you entered Bloody.” Bloodyknot smelled them with ease, “They’re in that log” he nodded towards it, and at that moment they both leapt out of it. One had something in his mouth. Wisp cut them off and the other fell on his rump. They were both full of fear, and everyone was around them, they saw, as clear as day that what was dropped from the slightly taller one’s mouth was the kit, she was dead………… and half eaten. “Why would you do such a thing?!” Rory hissed as he felt uneasy seeing her body in such a grotesque state. “It’s not like she’d live any way….” The other brother answered with squinted eyes and a nasty smile. “She was just a kit, and what drove you all to this life any how!” Rory insisted. “We were all in the same clan, we got exiled for being accused of killing and eating one of the other members, we don’t know what happened to him, no one knows, but we were near him, we had killed some prey and were drooling blood, so they figured it was us, but once we were all exiled, Leonard there…” He directed his sight on the leader’s body, “He talked us into trying out a cat, since we couldn’t get enough food to feed all of us, and we had the kit cause she was his daughter.” The cat finished with an angry tone. “That doesn’t mean this had to happen, you could have tried so many other things.” Rory stated. “Well we didn’t and we love the taste, the sweet juicy taste! And weez wants more!” The cat spat, he then leapt at Rory, but Bloody tackled him, and put a claw to his throat. “Get off of him!” The other brother looked at Bloody with an insane expression, “If anyone’s going to eat my brother it’ll be me!” He stormed at Bloody, jumping on him, and biting, small fast, almost unaffected alone bites with his crooked teeth into Bloody’s shoulders. His brother broke free, and lunged at Bloody’s throat.Wisp had knocked Bloody out of the way, and Bloody fell on top of the cat, that had been biting his back. Wisp clawed out the throat of the brother who had escaped Bloodyknot’s grasp, and Bloody got up and with a flick of his head knocked the other cat into a jagged rock, killing him. “She was weak y’ know,” spat the leader as he bled from his mouth behind them all.He attempted to laugh, but Bloody, marched over with pain from the bites, he had narrowed eyes. “You’re the weak one here.” He snarled as he bent down, and from Rory’s view, he could not see, not to mention that Bitten had leaned into him, so that he would relax and avoid looking, but Rory knew that Bloodyknot had bent down and with great force, ripped off Leonard’s face…… 'A New Adventure Begins ' The Wolves chatted with Rory for some time after, they all tried to heal and Rory had returned home. Every now and then he would visit his three newer friends. Daybreak understood the wolves and they understood him. The wolves and cats, to Rory were much alike in his eyes. The next two weeks went on by, with Rory only to have helped a few cats, and attempt to live a normal life style. He had met a cat known as Icemoon from a clan further from where he lived, he didn’t consider them friends, but she informed him about her clan and how they functioned, she was fascinated in rogues. The clan was known as Pine clan. Rory had heard of the leader Mudsplash, and was sure that he’d meet her soon. He also heard of a trouble maker within the clan known as Glimmerr . Ice promised to let Rory tag along the next time she saw him to visit the clan’s territory. The two made it there, and he met some of the clan cats. They didn’t mind that he was an outsider……… for the most part, and welcomed him. He was given a fish by one of the med cats, and shown around the territory a little bit. Icemoon insisted that he join, but he knew it was best that he didn’t, so he refused. Part 5 Category:Blog posts